From Lobelia with Love
by AvaterKorraandMewPenUnited
Summary: 2nd year Kagome Higurashi-Taisho is tranferred from St. Lobelia to Ouran and seeks only to destory the Host Club. Brainwashed by Benio;Can the Ouran Host club or a pass love help her and change her mind about men forever? YurixStraight. Told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. THis is my first story ever! So no flames what so ever. Only good feedback or suggestions.**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Transferred

"WHAT!" yelled 2nd year Kagome Higurashi-Taisho."I refuse to go to that maiden degrading school Sessho!"

What an outrage this was. Just plain cruel. Kagome seethed glaring at her adopted older brother. She had attended St. Lobelia's Girl Academy for 2 years. TWO YEARS. Now Sessho wanted her to go to that school where those false Hosts were she been hearing about. Unacceptable. Sesshomaru Taisho regarded her with a look before he spoke again.

"Kagome, you will not argue with this one's decision. Ouran Academy is a wonderful opportunity for you experience to try something new." He inquired rubbing his temples to relax after her outburst.

"I refuse to set one foot in that school! That school is run by an idiot of a dean. Plus the men over there only seek to ruin and defile me. Look what they did to my fellow sisters. There mindless. "the slammed her fists on his desk" It's an outrage!"

Sesshomaru waited for her to finish ranting before he continued.

"What is an outrage is Lobelia. Sango and Kaede have informed this Sesshomaru about this Zuka club you are in. This one doesn't approve of the ways of your 'club'." He stated in a cool voice.

In his mind he was shuddering in disgust remembering all of what Sango and Kaede told him. Sesshomaru refuse to let Kagome continue to be part of **that**.

"You leave my Beni-sama out of this." She growled flexing her claws making them pop. Her blue eyes starting to turning red. She ignored her beast's warning about changeling the alpha.

"This one's decision is made and that's finally" his eyes warningly flashing red. "As you Aniki and your Alpha you will do as I say!" his beast growled.

Kagome whimpered as his aura overpowered hers making her submit instantly. Her blues eyes turned back to normal.

She huffed at him. "Fine, I will attend this school only my fellow sisters." She turned on her heel and started heading for the door. "I must depart now my Zuka Club members are coming over for singing rehearsal. Well, final rehearsal." The miko/demon muttered with a sad look upon her face.

Sesshomaru face softens as he made his way over to her and placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him and he smiled softly at her. He ruffled her black-silver hair like he always did.

"You know this Sesshomaru just want the best for you, little one." He told her. "Besides your cousin Haruhi will be there with you, so it won't be that horrible." She looked at his face searching before she finally sighed in defeat.

"You always do Fluffy. And I _guess _it would be good to see her again." Kagome hugged him and nuzzled him with sisterly affection. "So when do I start anyway?" Kagome asked in renewed happiness

"Tomorrow." She fell over anime-style

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Yeah I finished. So how Im doing so far huh( sports kitty-cat grin).**

**I'm putting a poll on my porfile for this story so check it out.**

**Ja Ne.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2One Woman Mission

**Hey guys its me again!**

**I would like to give a shout to my reviewers of my last chappy:**

**Kuragirl93**

**Batman Fanatic123**

**GracieLue**

**And my reveiwer turned Beta: TriforceandSheikahArts!**

**Thanks for the feedback guys and keep the reviews coming.**

**Now on to the next chapter of "From Lobelia with Love"**

**Enjoy!**

**Quote for the Chapter:The independent girl is a person before whose wrath only the most rash dare stand, and, they, it must be confessed, with much fear and trembling.**

**~ Lou Henry Hoover **

* * *

Chapter 2- One Woman Mission

Lead members of the well-known singing, dancing and acting club, the Zuka club members had finally finished their day's rehearsal and were now relaxing in one of Kagome's various rooms located within the Taisho mansion. The four girls were cuddled in a heap on Kagome's king-sized bed. They were relaxing, sharing assorted fruits, and occasionally offering one another little kisses and caresses. After a while, Kagome finally broke the news about her horrifyingly gruesome school transfer.

"Aww, you poor dear," Chizuru Maihara said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, how cruel," Hinako Tsuwabuki said sadly, nuzzling her neck.

"They're taking our mother away!" They both cried, tightening their grips around the demon girl. Kagome softly petted their heads, trying to calm them. Benio Amakusa had a thoughtful look on her face. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Little cricket, I think this is a great opportunity for us." Benio commented in a smooth voice, catching the three's attention.

"What do you mean, Beni-chan?" Kagome asked, looking confused.

"This is a chance to infiltrate the Host club you've been hearing about from your cousin from the inside. You're the right woman for the job to go undercover for us little cricket." Benio declared, tapping Kagome's nose lightly, making her blush red.

"That's a great idea Beni-bara." Chizuru praised their leader for her genius brain.

"You're so smart Benibara-sama!" Hinako hushed, clapping her hands in excitement.

Each of them have heard of the notorious Host Club and their intentions. Lying and showering their fellow sisters with fake promises and false showings of love. This was a chance for them to both spy on the Host and destroy their club from the inside out.

"I don't know." Kagome nervously tugged at her hair. "What if they figure me out?" She was beginning to think this plan was heading for failure. Benio saw the doubt starting to show on her face.

'Well, we can't have that now.' The Zuka leader thought as she got close the Kagome.

"Dearest cricket," Kagome blushed as Benio grasped her hands in hers. "A maiden as beautiful and smart as you could trick those fools easily, my pretty cardinal." Benio gently kissed her hands, making Kagome shudder with pleasure.

"So, will you do it?" Kagome's blue eyes started sparkle with determination.

"Okay, I'll do it, Benio-papa," she nodded. "I'll destroy the Host club from the inside out!" She declared, standing up from the bed.

"Yeah, Gome-mama!" cheered both Chizuru and Hinako.

"Hail Zuka Club!" They all yelled, saluting to a flag that appeared out of nowhere

"We wish you luck on your mission, Lady of the Cardinals," Benio spoke, making Kagome smirk.

"The Host Club won't know what hit them."

* * *

**There all finish! **

**So tell me what you think and remeber the poll on my profile page.**

**Plus tell me what you think about the quote. I kinda like it.(:**

**Once agains thankyou to my reviewers and my Beta friend TriforceandSheikahArts.**

**Remeber to review it feeds the hungrey monster in me.^-^**


	3. Chapter 3New Student

**Hey hey my readers! Heres anotherchapter of my story "From Lobelia with Love". **

**I'm loving the way I'm writing this sotry and with the wonderful from my beta TriforceandSheikahArts its even better.(p.s.-the name is kinda a mouthful(:)**

**Thanks for reviewing my story so far:**

**Kuragirl93**

**Batman Fanatic123**

**GracieLue**

**Kagome Pairings**

**and xxoikilluoxx**

**I heart u guy bunches!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Quote:"The independent girl is truly of quite modern origin, and usually is a most bewitching little piece of humanity."**

**~Lou Henry Hoover**

* * *

Chapter 3 –New Student

Kagome stood tall, holding herself regally in front of her homeroom class. She was wearing the boys uniform with a same colored skirt instead of the dress she dubbed the yellow mistake. Her black-silver hair was twisted into a French-braid, tied with a black ribbon at the end. Her bangs, neatly curled, covered one of her ice blue eyes. Kagome smirked to herself as her classmates, both male and female, either blushed or had hearts in their eyes. When she grinned, the squeals of delight began.

When they settled down, the teacher cleared his throat and spoke. "Class, this is our new student, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho."  
The students' eyes widened at the name of the Japan's richest and coldest businessman. That started up the talking once more. The teacher cleared his throat again, much louder than before.

"So, I hope you all treat her with curtsey and respect," he finished.

"Ohayo, Taisho-sama!" the class greeted, except for a blonde-haired boy with violet coloured eyes, who was staring at her in wonder, and a dark-haired boy with glasses, who just smirked at her.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" The teacher insisted.

She nodded and bowed. "Ohayo, everyone, as Sensei told you, I'm Kagome. I like pure-hearted people, archery, kendo and grapes. I dislike false people, lies, grapefruit and annoying males. I hope to get to know you beautiful ladies very deeply and personally." She purred the last part with double meaning, making all the girls in class shriek and blush. Half the boys were either had a nosebleed or were blushing in shock.

"Well, welcome, Taisho-sama. Please have a seat in the vacant desk right in front of Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. Boys, please raise your hand." The teacher ignored the groans of disappointment.

Kagome bowed once more before going to her new seat. She sat down in her desk, paying no mind to the pointing and stuttering Tamaki.

Line break

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Kagome gathered her things and headed out the door. Instantly, she was surrounded by her new formed fan club.

"Kagome-sempai, what's your favorite color?"

"Do you like cake?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Red. Yes. Singing. And not at the moment."

She walked to her next class, surrounded by questions and squeals of delight. She was used to this kind of thing. Even at Lobelia Academy, she had fan clubs and a guardian club just like Beni-chan.

In addition, she was just a new student at Ouran Academy for only one day.

* * *

**Done,Done,Done! I think I deserve a medal.**

**Hope you like it and stuff.**

**Remeber to check out my new story I'm posting "Kyoya's Sister:Don't Touch"(title might change)**

**Remeber to review. I need 5-8 reivews for updates.**

**The little monster in me is growing.**

**Ja Ne until next time.**

**~AvaterKorra**

**(p. out this group I've created on facebook:**

**.com/#!/groups/237384753043347/**


	4. Chapter 4

**AvaterKorra: Hey readers AvaterKorra here**

**MewPen:And MewPen whats up!*does peace sign***

**AvaterKorra:-_-...anyway... So sorry I haven't updated in awhile it was just this story wasn't that popular like my other one so I got discouraged*bows head in shame***

**MewPen:Aww poor baby*hugs AK and pats head***

**AvaterKorra:Don't pat me Im not a dog! Well anyway heres a short ,short update. Sorry once again.**

**MewPen:I helped!*claps hands together***

**AvaterKorra:Yeah yeah whatever*Kicks MewPen's chair from under her***

**MewPen:Owie! I'm telling Auntie on you!*leaves room***

**AvaterKorra:*rolls eyes* Well enjoy this short short story. **

* * *

Chp.4

IT was closes to the end of the day when Kagome was finally was able to get away from her ever growing fan club. Sure she liked the attention, but damn it she was getting a headache. The demonic miko just wanted to find a quiet place to catch up on her reading. Maybe even get a nap in before heading home. She continued walking down the hallway signing. Kagome hadn't seen any sign of Haruhi yet all day.

'She probably with that host club she told me about.' Kagome thought taking out her iPhone. 'Maybe should text her.'

Stopping in front of a door that said Music room 3, she pushed open the door without looking up from her phone screen. If Kagome had paid more attention she would had noticed the sign that said "The Host Club is now OPEN" sign that was next to the door. Walking through the door didn't look up until she heard someone squeal her name. 'Oh no.'she inwardly groaned.

The host club looked at the door to see the new girl walk in texting on her phone. They looked in surprised as a couple of their customers' squealed in delight at the girl.

"Kagome-Sama!" the girls squealed. Some hopped up from their sitting spots and ran to greet the girl. They missed the annoyed look on her face.

"Kagome-sama we didn't see at last period! "she winced as little brunette girl yelled in her face

"Where did you go we missed you!" a blonde girl wearing way too much eyeliner exclaimed.

Question after question came followed by more hearts and stars of admiration. Kagome in her mind was coaching herself not to let her demon loose and slaughter the yellow cows out of annoyance.

'Ugh I feel another headache coming on….'the miko demon whined in her thoughts.

Tamaki was in his corner of 'Woe was me' as he lost some of his customers. Kyoya was writing in his every so present note book. He watched the happenings and started crunching numbers. Mori, Hunni, Hikaru and Karou looked curios at the mob clearly surrounding the girl. Haruhi stared at her closely before gasping.

"G-gome-chan?" Kagome looked towards her direction eyes widened in shock. "Haruhi….is that you. Why…."she trailed off. She was wondering why the hell her baby cousin was dressed like a damn boy.

Yep that headache just got worse.

* * *

**AvaterKorra:Well thats a wrap!Reviewa and comments and suggestions are welcome. BUT NO HURTFUL FLAMES! Remeber to check out my other story. **

***MewPen Returns with Auntie who glares at AvaterKorra***

**AvaterKorra:But I didn't do nothing*whimpers***

***AvaterKorra yelps in pain as Auntie grabs her ear and drags her out of room kicking and screaming***

**MewPen:Ja Ne for now ! *leaves room to pop popcorn***


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra:I LIVE!**  
** So sorry for not updating. Between school, hurricane fundrisers and my never ending laziness I havent updated in a while. SO sorry  
**

**Pen: I told her to update, but does anyone listen to me..NO!  
**

**Korra:*glare at her* Shut up!  
**

**Pen:Update!  
**

**Korra:...that was a horrible come back.  
**

**Pen:Whatever.*throws glitter in the air*  
**

**Korra:...Stay away from my computer werido  
**

**Pen: You can't do this without so ehh d:  
**

**Korra:*sigh*Anyway on to the chapter!  
**

**Pen:WOOT! :D  
**

* * *

The club closed early due to the fact that the girls would not calm down after Kagome came in. Kyoya grumbled while crunching numbers. Every once and a while, he would look up from the electronics and shoot her looks that kill. Kagome merely shrugged and stuck out her tongue from her spot on the couch with Haruhi. Both were sipping coffee. Like she really cared about cutting into their stupid club's profits, she thought to herself.

"So Haruhi." She turned her attention back to Haruhi, who was squirming under her icy blue gaze. "Mind telling me why you dress as such?" Haruhi bent down, twiddling her thumbs.

"Uhh... well... um," the brunette stuttered. Kagome mentally squealed, finding Haruhi's nerves to be positively adorable. However, she now had more important matters to deal with.

Well... it sort of goes like this..." Haruhi took a deep breath and started telling Kagome the story about her breaking an expensive vase, which actually cost eight million yen, and resulted with her to gain an increasingly large debt.

The miko's eyes narrowed as Haruhi got to the part about being the club's dog. By that time, Kagome wasn't listening anymore to Haruhi's tale. "Their **DOG**!?" she shrieked in an angry fashion, managing to crush the teacup in her hand, startling the other hosts. "You dare degraded my cousin in such away!" She shouted, ignoring the pain in her hand as she glared madly to the six young men. "You dare lower this one's blood as **DOG**… fetching you things like a common animal? Following your ever stupid male needs without even a thought for her own?!"

All of the hosts froze. They could easily detect the anger woven into her words.

"Gome-chan, it really wasn't as bad as... **EEP**!" Haruhi squeaked in fear as Kagome started to growl, her blues eyes flashing red. "Kyaa! Your hand is bleeding!" Haruhi panicked, seeing the blood coming out of Kagome's hand, dripping to the floor.

"You will die now for your insolence!" Kagome declared, glaring at Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya. She decided they were the most troublesome of the six and would be easy to dispose of. She began to stalk towards them. No one in the room noticed the distressed glances coming from Honey-sempai.

"Aw! Mori-sempai! Help!" yelled Tamaki and the twins in fear as Kagome cornered them, smiling evilly. She lifted her clawed, bloody hand, getting ready to maim them. Ignoring Haruhi's pleas, she made a motion to bring down her hand for it to be caught in a larger one.

'What the hell?' she thought frustrated with the interruption. A big shadow had fallen upon her and the now relieved boys.

"That's enough." A stern voice said. Kagome turned her head to glare at the tall, quiet host. The pain in her hand was becoming noticeable with the added pressure causing more blood to seep through the wound.

Mori saw her slightly wince as the blood traveled down her arm. "Release me," Kagome demanded through grinding teeth.

"No, you're hurt." He calmly stated. "You need to be looked at." Before she could argue more with him, she was lifted up bridal style into his arms.

Surprised and annoyed, she tried to get out of his iron-grip as they headed out the door. "What do you think you're doing?! Release me you big oof! How dare you touch me!" Mori ignored her and continued out the door." Put me down, now!"

The miko yelled strings of curses at him and promised to maim her escaped prey once she returned. "Mori-sempai, be careful with her." said Haruhi as she followed them out with a worried Honey-senpai.

The four of them left one stunned ice king and three traumatized hosts.

"Well, that was something." Kyoya commented, still eyeing the door warily.

"I thought I was going to die," whimpered Tamaki, stilled curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Us too boss. We thought we saw—" Hikaru started

"Our lives flashed before our eyes." Kaoru finished with a shiver.

They all tried to slowly recollect themselves.

* * *

A settled down girl in Mori's arms shifted in his arms with a looks of discomfort on her face. Still, she could not help but think about how proud Sesshomaru-sama and Beni-sama would be on how she handled those pathetic hosts. She could not keep a happy smirk from forming on her face.

Haruhi and Mori glanced at her curiously, as she chuckled to herself.

Kagome began to think how right Beni-sama was about all men being weak. Well, maybe except one. But she refused to look or acknowledge him at the moment.

Honey clutched Usa-chan tighter to him as he went over what happened back in the clubroom. He looked at the back of Kagome's head with a pained look.

_'What happened to you… my Kagome?'_

'

* * *

**Pen:What could Hunni's connection to Kagome mean? Gasp I on the edge of my seat in wonder^o^**

**Korra: I'll be updating my other story hopefully next Friday. Writer's block sucks!**

**Korra and Pen: NOW REVIEW!**

**Edited by our wonderful beta: TriforceandSheikahArts xDD  
**


End file.
